The Forgotten Realms Prologue
by Drgonstar
Summary: A prologue to a DnD fic  loosely based on a DnD game I am doing  I plan on doing! Hope you all get excited as I am while following Aldalon on his adventures!
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Realms Prologue: Part 1

An elf, about fourty years old, looked up from his work. He had long blue hair and sparkling silver eyes and the pale skin which was common among Moon Elves. Today was this elves last day of apprenticeship, today was the day he'd finally become a sorcerer in his own right! This day had been twenty years in the making, but it was none the less deserved. Just then, a man, about seventy, with skin that was a medium tone of brown, black hair, and a black beard walked in.

"Hello there Aldalon," The man smiled, "It is good to see that my apprentice is hard at work, even on his last day."

The elf nodded, "If I'm going to be the best sorcerer in Faerûn I'll need to work hard, Thaneus"

The man nodded, "I see what you're saying. How is the rod coming along?"

"I just need to finish up this thing real quick," Aldalon said and tried to fix a mistake he had found on the rod, unfortunately, something went wrong and weak acid splashed in his face. Aldalon shook his head and Thaneus laughed before walking over to the rod. After casting an identify spell, the teacher found out what was wrong with the rod and fixed it with ease.

"Aldalon," Thaneus said, "I have a special take for you. I need you to go and pick up some things from Voltrix's shop."

"I am NOT going!" Aldalon exclaimed, "Last time I went there I got turned into a pig for a few days!"

"It was all in good fun," Thaneus laughed, "And Voltrix gave you some compensation for it."

"I was almost turned into a pot roast!"

"Now, Now Aldalon, when you get back, I will have something special for you."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it is a surprise."

Aldalon sighed, "Alright, what do I need to pick up."

Thaneus handed his student a list, the elf grumbled and went on his way. After a few minutes, he felt a tug on his robe. He looked down and saw a young girl staring at him.

"Excuse me sir," She asked, "But can I please have one gold for some candy?"

Aldalon recalled that candy normally costs only a few copper, giving one gold to the girl would get her enough candy everyday for a month.

"Do you really need candy?" Aldalon asked the girl, he looked up and saw a woman giving him a hopeful look. He guessed that she was the girl's mom. He sighed and took one gold out of his pocket, giving it to the girl.

"Yay!" The girl exclaimed and ran off; the woman looked at Aldalon and smiled slightly. The rest of the walk was uneventful save for one parent snarling at him for no good reason. He opened the door to Voltrix's shop.

"Why if it isn't my prized pig!" An old man, who looked like he was going to depart from this world any second, exclaimed and walked up to Aldalon, "Today is your last day of apprenticeship!"

"Yeah, here is a list of things Thaneus needed from you," Aldalon said and handed Voltrix the list.

Voltrix looked over it and nodded every time he said something, "Oh I forgot," Voltrix said and gave Aldalon a ring, "This +1 Charisma ring will come in handy."

"It better not have a polymorph spell on it!"

Voltrix sighed and took the ring back, he muttered something, "Well for seeing through my little prank I'll let you keep the ring, do you wish to inspect some of the other items as well?"

Aldalon nodded and began to look through some of the weapons and clothes that had been placed on the table.

"These are some shazzy shoes!" Aldalon smiled, "Just like Thaneus to keep up with the latest fashion trends."

"I do not think they are for him," Voltrix smiled, "If you know what I mean."

Aldalon laughed, "For a special someone?" Aldalon received no answer and inspected a crossbow. He found a compartment which one could put other small things into; he didn't know anything more than that, "Everything seems in order," Aldalon said and put the things into his never-ending bag, "I hope I get to see you before you keel over!" The elf joked and walked out the door.

"Not likely!" The old shopkeeper yelled back, causing the young, Elvish sorcerer to chuckle. On Aldalon's way back he saw the young girl skip past him from earlier eating some kind of candy bar. Aldalon checked his pockets again to see how much gold he had. He fingered each gold piece and came up with one hundred forty-nine.

That was one hundred more than I had earlier! Aldalon exclaimed in his head.

It's the change, Thaneus asked that I let you keep it, Voltrix's voice said in the elf's head.

Aldalon smiled and arrived back at Thaneus' shop.

"Alright, I have everything right here," Aldalon said and set the pieces of equipment down. Thaneus smiled, "They're all for you."

"Even the crossbow?" Aldalon asked, "I know that I had a little crossbow training but why?"

"It is for when magic does not solve your problems," Thaneus said, "I always keep on one me for those cases," with that Thaneus gave Aldalon a few crossbow bolts.

Aldalon nodded and Thaneus held up a blue slip of paper.

"Now Aldalon, this coupon is for one night of free drinks from the Lily."

"How did you get that?"

"I happen to go the place a lot, but I figured this would be a good present for you."

"Awesome! Thanks!" Aldalon exclaimed as eagerly grabbed the coupon, and rushing out the door with lighting speed. He ran to the Lily so fast you would have thought someone would have cast several Haste spells on him.

"Welcome to the" The door greeter for the bar said right as Aldalon rushed past her, "Lily"

The eager elf sat down in front of the bar and loudly proclaimed, "I want a Wizard Mind Bomb!"

The bartender gave him a strange look, "But you know that the Wizard Mind Bomb"

"I don't care!" Aldalon snapped, "Give to me now!"

The bartender saw the coupon and grunted. Soon a blue colored beer entered Aldalon's hands.

"Bottoms up!" Aldalon exclaimed and swallowed the drink in one huge gulp. The drink tasted cold and sweet, but he couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen.

"Five, Four, Three," The bartender said.

"Excuse me sir, why are you counting?" Aldalon asked.

"Two, one," The bartender stopped, "Bam."

All of a sudden a cold began to grip Aldalon's mind he felt everything go black before he heard a thud.

Aldalon awoke in a bed with two goblins about to murder him. Acting quickly, the elf grabbed the faces of the two goblins and yelled, "Burning hands!" Fire shot out of his palms and incinerated the heads of the goblins. The two headless corpses fell onto the ground and Aldalon jumped out of the bed. He ran outside and noticed that he was in the upstairs room of the bar and a woman was running towards him. This woman happened to be the mom of the girl from earlier.

What is she doing here? Aldalon thought and saw three goblins chasing her. The sorcerer jumped into action and ran in front of the girl, one of the goblins managed to stab him in the knee. Aldalon cringed for a second but regained his composure and used Burning Hands again. This time, the goblins were fried to a nice golden brown.

"You okay ma'am?" Aldalon asked the woman.

"Yes but my daughter is downstairs!" The woman shouted in panic.

"Don't worry, just find some place to hide," Aldalon said and ran down the stairs. He came to the room where the bartender and a cleric were trying to fight off some goblins. The bartender had a long sword drawn and easily cut the head off one goblin while his cleave killed the other. The cleric cast the inflict minor wounds spell and killed another one of the goblins. Aldalon assisted them by throwing a ray of frost at another goblin, completely freezing it. He saw the girl he'd given candy to running away from huge goblin, presumably the chief of their tribe. Aldalon sent a light spell at the goblin's eyes to blind him. This worked and Aldalon quickly pulled out his crossbow and aimed at the goblin's head. He fired a bolt of his crossbow which whizzed through the air. The bolt hit the goblin chief between the eyes and knocked its head clean off.

The room fell silent, everyone was looking at Aldalon. A second later, a scream of panic erupted from the goblins and the other two warriors in the bar mopped up the rest of the goblins.

"That was some nice shooting there," The bartender smiled.

"Aye, ye don't happen to be a ranger, do ye?" The cleric, who was a dwarven female, replied.

"No ma'am, I'm just a sorcerer," Aldalon replied.

"Still, You are one hells of a shot," The bartender laughed, "I guess I was wrong about you."

"Ya after ye ordered the Wizard Mind Bomb, The goblin's came. We dragged yer sorry arse up the stairs and into that room to save ya!" The Cleric exclaimed.

"That doesn't explain the two goblins that tried to kill me!" Aldalon snapped.

"We're not the best guards in the world," The bartender laughed.

"Ye best be gettin' back to Thaneus," The cleric said, "I bet he'll want ta here about this."

The woman Aldalon had helped so many times ran down the stairs and embraced her daughter.

A smile crept across Aldalon's face, "Well, that was enough excitement for one night!" He laughed, "I guess I better head home."

With that the elf departed, not knowing the horror that was about to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Realms Prologue Part 2

"Ye best be gettin' back to Thaneus," The dwarf cleric said, "I bet he'll want ta here about this."

The woman Aldalon had helped so many times ran down the stairs and embraced her daughter.

A smile crept across Aldalon's face, "Well, that was enough excitement for one night!" He laughed, "I guess I better head home."

A few minutes later, Aldalon arrived at Thaneus' house. He saw that his master was sleeping and the elf decided to tell his master about the goblin attack in the morning. Aldalon sat down and entered his meditative trance.

About four hours later, Aldalon found himself being shaken violently by his master.

"Aldalon get up! Westgate is under attack!" Thaneus exclaimed.

"What! I thought they just wanted to attack the Lily!" Aldalon replied.

"Why did you tell me that?" Thaneus roared.

"You were asleep!"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You nearly killed me the last time I woke you!"

"It is not my fault you looked like a Bane Cultist about to sacrifice me!"

"I was holding a candle!"

"It looked like a dagger too me!" Thaneus exclaimed, "We have no time for this though! We must help protect the city!"

Aldalon nodded and the two ran out the door. The elven sorcerer could smell the smoke of the burning buildings. The scent over whelmed him at first, but Thaneus helped his student regain control. The two turned down the street corner and saw a troll running at them.

"I will take this one!" Thaneus exclaimed and charged at the monster, he expertly dodged the trolls first swing and jumped onto the trolls head and fired a beam of fire at the trolls head. Aldalon noticed two goblins about to attack his mentor, but he cast a Burning Hands spell. A wave of fire flew out of the young sorcerer's hands, burning the torsos of the two goblins so that only their bones were left. The two corpses his the ground just as Thaneus fired another fiery ray into the trolls eye, soon after Thaneus jumped off and the troll fell into a burning building. It yelped before the flames consumed it.

"Aldalon!" Thaneus yelled, about to have a flashback, "You have to get some people from the slums to help us!"

"Calm down Thaneus!" Aldalon said. Thaneus grabbed Aldalon by the shirt collar.

"I AM CALM!" The former soldier yelled in a panic, "Aldalon! You know I served in the God's war! I've seen worse than this!" Thaneus exclaimed and set Aldalon down, "Now go to the slums and muster what forces you can!"

Aldalon nodded and ran in the direction of the slums. The elf came across the ruins of a burning bar, that bar was the Lily. Aldalon could see some of the bodies and to his shock a horror, a goblin was feasting on one that belonged to the child he had given one gold too earlier that day. Rage consumed the young elf. He ran over to the goblin and kicked it into the fire. Its screams of pain rang out and Aldalon laughed.

"Rot in the hells, monster." Aldalon spat and went over to the girl. Nearby was the corpse of her mother. Aldalon said a little prayer for the dead to help them pass on and he head footsteps approaching.

"That was a nice way to execute that goblin," A woman's voice laughed, "But he was just a scavenger, not the culprit."

Aldalon turned around, there a female tiefling stood. She had reddish skin with long horns that curved past her face. On her neck was a black sun.

"Oh well," Aldalon grumbled, "Anyways, I'm on my way to the Slums to get some people to help join the fight against these goblins."

The tiefling sighed, "There are only five of us."

"That'll do," Aldalon nodded.

The tiefling beckoned for the sorcerer to the follow and the two went further into the slums and came to an abandoned house. The tiefling knocked on the door and muttered something in Abyssal, a language Aldalon understood.

The door opened and Aldalon looked around the place. There, a male with rock-like skin, a female with hair of fire, and a half-orc barbarian with an arrow in his eye made this house their home.

"Alright everyone!" The tiefling yelled, "This elf here is going to help us join up with the rest of the guard and help them fight off these invaders! We can catch up to the guard in one of two ways."

The tiefling pulled out a map, "We can go through the streets littered with hells knows what or," The tiefling cringed, "We can head through the sewers."

"I'm sick of this city!" The fire haired girl yelled. The earth man looked at the girl and said something Aldalon couldn't understand. The two elemental beings got into an argument after some more words were exchanged before the fire-girl left.

"We didn't need her anyways," The tiefling snarled, "I guess the sewers is our best bet."

The rock-skinned man patted the barbarian of the shoulder. Cause the barbarian to fall over on his side.

"Come on!" The tiefling said, going up to the barbarian, "Get up!"

The barbarian didn't respond. The tiefling pulled out the arrow from the half-orc's eye.

"Hells, this arrow was poisoned!" The tiefling growled, "Stupid orc insisted on keeping it as some kind of battle scar"

There was silence before the rock skinned man let out a scream of insanity and ran around the room. He accidentally tripped over a floorboard and found himself impaled on the half-orc's spear.

"So, we've lost three out of our five members in the last five minutes," Aldalon said, "You really need to improve that leadership feat."

The tiefling growled and the two came to a manhole cover.

"In here," The tiefling said.

Aldalon nodded and both of them hopped down into the sewers.

"Ugh!" The tiefling grunted, "I hate these sewer dungeons!"

"Yeah, they're usually the worst part of the campaign." The elf quipped.

The tiefling gave him an odd look and the two kept walking, a foul stench crept through the sewer.

"What is that?" The tiefling asked, covering her mouth in disgust.

"I'm not sure," Aldalon said and heard a squish sound, "But I think you just stepped in it."

The tiefling growled again. The two kept walking; the elf felt something that was like wet fur touch his leg. He looked down and saw a giant rat.

"I must have stepped in that thing's droppings!" The tiefling yelled, "It is going to pay!"

The tiefling lunged at the rat but missed. This caused the rodent of usual size to wake up and smack the tiefling into the wall. The beast turned to Aldalon and growled.

"Where is a druid when you need one?" Aldalon yelled.

"I do say it is rather nice down here!" A hooded man said and walked past Aldalon, "Did you say you needed druid? Well I happen to be one!"

"Great," Aldalon said, starting to get uncomfortable, "Can you get that rat to stop attacking us?"

"Certainly!" The man said with a cackle, "Excuse me Mr. Rat, can you please stop attacking these innocent people?"

The rat snarled and walked off. The tiefling woke up and walked back to Aldalon.

"Oh I say!" The druid said, "If it isn't a tiefling!" and began to eye the quarter-demon up and down. "I wonder what pull its tail does?" The man pulled the tiefling's tail. The demon woman growled and held a dagger to the druid neck.

"Don't you dare pull a tiefling's tail ever again!"

"I'm sorry my good ma'am!" The druid laughed, as if this was all some game, "But I was curious!"

"Look," Aldalon said and put his hand on the tiefling's shouldfer "He's long gone, don't waste your breath."

The tiefling cursed under her breath and said, "Fine lets us just get out of the city."

"What ho!" The druid exclaimed, "Are you two going on an adventure?" The druid ran over and put his arm around Aldalon and the tiefling, making them even more uncomfortable, "I'll join you two!"

The tiefling looked at Aldalon and whispered, "I swear, once he turns his back this dagger is going to be jetting from his stomach!"

Aldalon quickly changed the subject, "Look! There is an exit!"

The three ran over to a ladder exiting the sewer and came onto the street.

"Look at the sky!" The druid said, "It looks like the stars are kissing!" the crazy man pointed to two stars close together, "I think those two are going out!"

The tiefling took out her dagger and lunged at the druid, but missed.

"Why do I always keep missing?" She shouted.

"Maybe you should work on how you lunge." The druid said.

Aldalon rolled his eyes as an argument ensued. He turned around and saw his mentor, Thaneus Greyshield, fighting an ogre. Aldalon sprang into action and ran up, behind the ogre and fired a small ray of frost at it. The ogre roared and turned around, trying to smash Aldalon. A fire erupted from the monsters back and it collapsed on the ground.

"Aldalon!" Thaneus yelled, "That was very foolish of you!"

"Hey, it provided an attack of opportunity didn't it?" Aldalon joked

Thaneus scowled at him, "Aldalon, we have no time! We must retreat!"

"What happened to the militia?"

"They were overrun!"

"Right Thaneus, let's get out of here!"

Right after Aldalon finished saying that, a small blade pierced Thaneus' neck. The blade disappeared and a goblin jumped in front of Aldalon, but the assassin underestimated the student, who grabbed him by the neck and used a Burning Hands spell to melt the neck tissue off before snapping the bone. The head of the goblin rolled onto the ground and Aldalon held Thaneus in his arms.

"Thaneus! Come wake up! You've had worse!" Aldalon yelled and tried to mend his mentor.

Nothing but a gargle of blood escaped Thaneus' mouth.

"He's dead kid," The tiefling said, "Now let's get out of here before we end up like him!"

Aldalon nodded before the party of three ran off.

Looking back at the smoldering city, Aldalon had only one thing in mind.

I'm going to avenge Westgate! He thought, even if it is the last thing I do!


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Realms Prologue Finale

It had been an eventful night for Aldalon, not only had he seen the city he'd lived in for twenty years burned to the ground, he had seen his mentor and an innocent child die.

"I say!" The insane druid who had helped him with his rat problem said, "This is a mighty fine spot to set up camp! Wouldn't you agree?"

The tiefling who had helped Aldalon escape sighed, "It is good as ever, what do you say Firehands?"

"Firehands?" Aldalon asked.

"Because you cast that Burning Hands spell too much," The tiefling snickered, "Anyways, what do you think?"

"WellI guess we could," Aldalon said, "But someone needs to keep watch."

"I know!" The crazed druid said, "Why don't we take turns! I need to see if any stars are going to marry tonight! You know what? I'll go first!"

"Whatever," The tiefling said, Aldalon sighed and went into his meditative state, hoping that there wouldn't be any more action tonight.

Thankfully the night was peaceful and the group woke up refreshed and restored that morning.

"I don't know about you guys," The tiefling said, "But I'm heading back to the city! I doubt the goblins took everything!"

Aldalon sighed and grumbled, "No respect for the dead huh?"

The tiefling snarled at him, "They're dead! They don't need it!"

"I suppose it is time for me to rejoin the Circle," The druid said, "Or was it the squareI know that I had petitioned for it to be called the rectangle" The druid said as he wandered off into the forest. The tiefling rolled her eyes and walked off.

Aldalon put his hands in a pocket of his sorcerer's robe and pulled out a letter from Thaneus. The letter mentioned the typical things a teacher would say to a student on their graduation day and said that Aldalon should head to the city of Neverwinter to meet up with an elf named Sand. While Aldalon only heard his master mention Sand, he figured it was the best thing to do. Seeing as retaking Westgate would require many loyal followers. The note mentioned a caravan that was nearby that would leave for the City of Waterdeep. From there, the caravan would stop and head north to Neverwinter.

"Alright," Aldalon said, pulling out his quarter staff, "Let's go!"

Aldalon began to trudge down the path when he felt something is his bag squirm, he opened it and out jumped a grey cat with green eyes.

"Oh thank the gods you're alive Cresentfire!" Aldalon smiled and stroked his cat. The cat, sensing her master's anxiety, hopped into his robe and cuddled him. The two kept on the trail. About several hours later, they came to a caravan with a Halfling in charge.

"Hello there!" The Halfling smiled, "Are you here to take the Caravan to Neverwinter? We'll make a stop by scenic Waterdeep!"

Aldalon nodded, "Very well."

"That'll be 150 gold coins please!"

Aldalon stood still, Blast it! I don't have that many!

"Well?" The Halfling asked.

"What if I told you I was the apprentice of Thaneus Greyshield?" Aldalon asked.

"Aldalon?" The caravan master smiled and gave him a hug, "It's good to see Thaneus' legacy will live on! You don't remember me do you?"

Aldalon thought for a second, "Didn't you run the Stables across from the shop?"

"Aye," The caravan master said, "And I was good friends with Thaneus, for that I'll deduct 101 gold! So that'll be 49 gold pieces."

"Now you're speaking my language!" Aldalon laughed and put the coins into the Halfling's hands.

"Feel free to hop on one of the Wagons, The caravan leaves soon!"

Aldalon nodded and did so.

"Well, look who it is!" A familiar voice said.

"Aye, looks like he survived too!" another feminine voice said.

Aldalon turned around and saw the bartender and the dwarf cleric that had helped him fight off a goblin attack on the Lily.

"Hey there kid," The bartender smiled, "Good to see that we weren't the only ones who survived."

"Aye, but where's Thaneus?" The female dwarven cleric asked.

Aldalon sighed, "He was stabbed in the throat by a goblin assassin, died a few seconds later."

The dwarf and the human looked at each other with mournful looks on their faces.

"He will be missed dearly," The human bartender said.

"Is there is anythin' we can do for yeh?" The dwarf cleric asked.

Aldalon shook his head, "No, but I see you're headed to Neverwinter."

"Yes, I'm planning on working at the Sunken Flagon," The bartender said.

"And I think I could help with tha church O'Lathander," The dwarf said.

Aldalon nodded, "I have to meet with an elf named Sand."

The bartender snickered, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Aldalon smiled.

The caravan stopped, and the Halflings voice ran out.

"Welcome to Waterdeep!" He exclaimed.

Aldalon was eager to see the city and hopped out of the wagon. He approached the guard station.

"Halt," One of the guards said, "Who are you?"

"I'm a sorcerer," Aldalon said.

The guard nodded, "You may"

"Hold it right there!" Another voice said and an older guard approached.

"You're from Westgate aren't you?" The old guard growled.

"Westgate?" Aldalon laughed, "What is that place?" thinking that the older guard hated Westgate with a burning passion he decided to add in, "Although I heard it burned to the ground, all the better for it!"

"What!" The older guard roared, "How dare you say that!"

The first guard sighed, "I'm very sorry, he has a cousin who lives in Westgate."

The second guard growled, "So, Did you know anyone that worked at the Rose in Westgate?"

"You mean the Lily?" Aldalon said before covering his mouth.

"That's it! Seize him for lying to the guard!"

The first one sighed, "I'm very sorry, I'm not going to arrest you for the sole fact that I know that you were in a lose-lose situation."

"What!" The second guard roared and ran behind Aldalon, putting the elf's hands behind his back, "You will not get away with this elf."

Aldalon smirked and kneed the guard in the crotch, "Yes I will!" He laughed and broke free of the guards grip. The old man recover instantaneously and ran after Aldalon. About a minute later, Aldalon came to a two way street, he grabbed some glasses a fake mustache and stood in the middle of the two streets.

"Excuse me sir," The guard said, "Which way did you see him go?"

Aldalon pointed to the left and the guard started to run that way. The crafty elf took his chance and darted right.

"Hey!" The old guard yelled, "Get back here!"

Aldalon laughed and kept running, after a few minutes, he saw the guard was gaining on him. The sorcerer threw a light spell in the guards face, causing his chaser to get disoriented before resuming the chase. The next thing Aldalon did was hid behind some crates.

"You there!" The guard exclaimed going over to another set of crates, "I know you're behind there! You cannot escape from me!" The guard ran over and got slapped across the face.

"Can't you see I'm changing you pervert!" A woman's voice yelled. Aldalon jumped over the crates he was hiding behind and made a break for it. The guard saw this and ran after him. The next obstacle in Aldalon's wave was a pile of crates with a small hole in the bottom. Aldalon slid through the hole and used a ray of frost to seal it shut. To his surprise, the guard just ran around the pile. The elf quickened his pace and soon found himself on the ramparts of the city. After one wrong turn he was cornered by the guard.

"I've got you now you little liar!" The guard smirked.

Aldalon looked at the ramparts and gulped, he jumped off the city walls and cast feather fall on himself.

"Curse you!" The guard yelled as Aldalon floated safely to the ground and hopped back on the wagon.

"Well I know one thing Cresentfire," Aldalon laughed, "I'm sure as hells not visiting Waterdeep anytime soon!"


End file.
